The Countdown
by DarlingDearestDeadForever
Summary: Sakura & Syaoran are seniors at Tomoeda High School, both are 18. It's graduation day. Syaoran dumped Sakura for another girl 2 years ago. Sakura's hiding behind a tree, watching her love and his cheating girlfriend.


Title: Countdown

Summary: Sakura & Syaoran are now in High School, both are 18 and seniors, its graduation day. Sakura & Syaoran were a couple until 2 years ago, when Syaoran dumped her for his current girlfriend.

Normal- self narrative

* * *

Prologue- Sakura's POV

I look at you two, kissing each other and I bite back the tears that well up in my eyes almost instantly the moment you put your arms around her.

Today, we graduate from high school. Today is special for me. Today is the day my last connection to you -that we go to the same high school- disappears. Today marks the beginning of my life without you. Today, I start counting the last seconds I have with you.

Today confirms my very worst fears…I'll never ever see you again.

I'll never hear your voice.

I won't ever again look into those amber eyes that always comfort me.

You're getting out of my life for good now, and that is the truth, that is reality…that is life for me.

I stay behind the tree from which I'm spying you two from. I only wanted to see you, but I knew –I expected- that she will come, you two, are after all, Tomoeda High School's 'it' couple.

It's very hard for me to hold back the tears today, on the last day with you…even if you're with her. I look back at my watch, I timed it to 1 minute, my 1 minute is almost up, 30…29…28

I promised only to look at you, and be pathetic, for one last 60 seconds.

27…26…25

I still do, you know.

But the feeling is controlled now.

But I know,

If you ever just happen to look at me for just a moment,

Whisper my name,

Brush your arm against mine accidentally…

My heart will beat to its limit,

Or maybe even faster,

Until it hurts,

Until all I see,

All I hear,

All I dream of,

All my being exists for,

Until all I want,

All I need,

All I think of,

All I live for…

Is you.

24…23…22…21…20

I look wonderingly at my watch/timer, I feel as if the seconds are ticking by slowly. I smile; I thank Time for showing me mercy.

I concentrate on you, no longer kissing your girlfriend, and I ignore her, because that's all I can do from feeling the pain that you love her now…not me.

19…18…17…16

I feel something warm and wet slide down my cheeks, I look up at the azure sky, it's not raining…then I realize –I am crying.

And then oh so suddenly, I can't breathe, the pain smothers me. I know it's because of you, because you broke my heart and dumped me for some girl who you don't know cheats on you.

I wanted to tell you, I didn't expect that you'd come back to me, I just didn't want you to get hurt.

But you shoved me away and humiliated me in front of all the students and the teachers, who did nothing because they knew, you're father owns the school and he can fire them all and have a new staff within 15 minutes if they ever crossed you, you're father's dear and only son.

15…14

I continue to look at you; looking lovingly at her…it makes me sick. You say something to her, but I'm too far away to hear. She looks surprise and shocked and angry and sad. She runs away crying. You don't run after her.

I heard you're got a scholarship to a good university abroad. I hope, and yet I also dread, that you are going to Harvard University…where I'm going. I also heard you got there because your dad has connections to the dean.

You always have it so easy. But I don't envy you, let yourself live in lies. I feel angry, but not at you, never at you. I'm angry that you have everything and I don't have you.

13…12…11

I am down to my last 10 seconds when your eyes met with mine. My eyes widened in shock and horror. Your eyes are burning with rage but they soften. I can't help but wonder why.

You make your way towards me. I run. You won't catch me.

10…9…8

I run to an empty classroom and I lock myself in.

"Sakura, where are you?" You shout and I know you are just outside.

I keep still, I keep my mouth shut…I don't even dare to breathe.

There is silence.

"Sakura! Please…I'm sorry!

7…6…5…4

I hear you walking away, but then you kick the door I'm sitting against. I gasp as physical pain fills me. You stop.

You force open the door and you immediately see me. I brace myself for your harsh scolding. I shouldn't have come to see you. But it was my last chance…

You crouch down and hug me tightly. I don't dare to move. I pray silently that if this is a dream, I never have to wake up.

We stay like that for a moment.

3…2…1

"I love you, Sakura." Li Syaoran, my true love, whispers to me.

* * *

Fin. 

Thank you so much for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed. This is a one-shot, a very long one at that, but a one-shot nonetheless.

I just had to make it a happy ending. I love sad endings too, this one was originally one…but IT'S SYAORAN AND SAKURA!!! I mean, hello? They were made for each other!!! 


End file.
